Dave Manson
| birth_place = Prince Albert, Saskatchewan, Canada | draft = 11th overall | draft_year = 1985 | draft_team = Chicago Black Hawks | career_start = 1986 | career_end = 2002 | shoots = Left }} Dave Manson (born David Michael Manson on January 27, 1967) is a retired professional ice hockey defenseman who played in the National Hockey League (NHL) with several teams. Playing Career Dave played junior hockey with his hometown Prince Albert Raiders in the Western Hockey League. He was drafted 11th overall by the Chicago Blackhawks in the 1985 NHL Entry Draft and joined the team a year later. While with the Blackhawks, he established a reputation of being a fierce competitor with a penchant for punishing his opponents. During his first two NHL seasons, Dave collected 146 and 185 penalty minutes respectively. By the 1988-89 season, it went up to 352 and in the 1989-90 season, it went up to 301. On October 2, 1991, he was traded to the Edmonton Oilers along with future considerations in exchange for Steve Smith. While in Edmonton, he played with the team for 3 seasons. On March 5, 1994, Dave was traded to the Winnipeg Jets along with Edmonton's 6th-round pick (Chris Kibermanis) in exchange for Mats Lindgren, Boris Mironov and Winnipeg's 1st-round (Jason Bonsignore and 4th-round (Adam Copeland) picks. While in Winnipeg, he continued to boost up his penalty minutes. During the 1995-96 season, he had a total of 205 penalty minutes. When the team's franchise moved to Phoenix Arizona, Dave moved with them. On March 18, 1997, Dave was traded to the Montreal Canadiens in exchange for Murray Baron and Chris Murray. On November 16, 1998, he was traded back to the Chicago Blackhawks along with Jocelyn Thibault and Brad Brown in exchange for Jeff Hackett, Eric Weinrich, Alain Nasreddine and a conditional draft pick. On February 8, 2000, Dave was traded to the Dallas Stars along with Sylvain Cote in exchange for Kevin Dean, Derek Plante and a second-round pick (Matt Keith in the 2001 NHL Entry Draft. On August 16, 2000, he signed as a free agent with the Toronto Maple Leafs, but on November 21, 2001, he was traded back to Dallas in exchange for Jyrki Lumme. On September 30, 2002, Dave officially announced his retirement from playing professional hockey, retiring with 390 points and 2792 penalty minutes in 1103 career NHL games. Dave is perhaps best remembered for his low, raspy, voice, the result of taking a punch to the throat from Sergio Momesso during a game which permanently damaged his larynx. Post-Playing Career Since his retirement, Dave has worked as an assistant coach with the Prince Albert Raiders. Accolades *WHL East Second All-Star Team (1986) *WC-A All-Star Team (1993) *Played in NHL All-Star Game (1989 and 1993) Category:1967 births Category:Chicago Blackhawks draft picks Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Edmonton Oilers players Category:Winnipeg Jets (1979–96) players Category:Phoenix Coyotes players Category:Montreal Canadiens players Category:Dallas Stars players Category:Toronto Maple Leafs players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Canadian ice hockey defencemen